Tales from the N'yrthghar II: Cold Shadows
by Bluetech
Summary: "Nothing we do can change the past, but everything we do changes the future." - Ashleigh Brilliant


**Tales from the N'yrthghar II: Cold Shadows**

Balance between opposing forces was an integral aspect of the seven kingdoms of the owl world.

Sun and moon, light and darkness, cold and heat; the eternal struggle for dominance of these and many other contradictory powers shaped the planet, exerting their influences over land and sea and its myriad inhabitants.

If the balance was ever disrupted, tipped in the favor of one force over the other, the effects of such a swing would ripple across the mortal plane until equality was restored.

Said swings were part of the natural order of things, yet they could not be allowed to persist indefinitely. Nature itself was a self-correcting mechanism designed to alleviate such perturbations.

Periodic fluctuations, be they trivial or significant, did not spring from single source. Any mortal being with sufficient ambition and willpower could, given time, instigate change.

How much time was required, and what sort of change they sought to bring about, was up to the mortal in question. One of the great truths concerning the owl world is this: the presence of change, be it on a minute or grand scale, never changed.

Many moons after the climactic War of the Ember, peace and solidarity reigned supreme in general. However, joviality and good faith had failed to touch every being.

In the heart of the frigid wasteland that was the N'yrthghar lived two short-eared owls. Brother and sister, they differed in gender, but were alike in that ice had infiltrated their hearts, metaphorically speaking.

Apathetic at best and hateful at worst, they shunned the cheerful ideals of harmony and affection, caring for no one but each other. They had long since grown distant from their parents, who they felt had tried to turn them into soft, weak, happy-go-lucky pawns.

They refused to be molded into exact copies of their benevolent parents.

One night they fled their family's hollow and never returned. They left a note thanking their mother and father for creating them, but made it painfully clear that their appreciation went no further.

Survival in a realm gilded with ice and buried beneath snow was not easy, but they managed with only a slight bit of difficulty. If their troubled upbringing in the hostile Northern Kingdom had taught them anything, it was that the world was cruel, not to mention unforgiving.

It did not matter what happened to them, or any other creature, for that matter.

The world would continue to spin and time would pass inexorably. They would be left behind, doomed to fade away until they were nothing more than memories.

Oh yes, they realized the world they lived in was spiteful and pitiless indeed.

They absolutely would not, however, cower in fear and suffer its tribulations silently. They were determined to show the world that they would not be trifled with.

They had one sole purpose in life, and that was to return the favor.

* * *

The Everwinter Sea, the main body of water in the Northern Kingdom, was partially occluded by two landmasses in its northwestern reaches. The strait that ran between them linked the Everwinter Sea with one of its two smaller counterparts, the Bitter Sea.

The landmass forming the eastern boundary of the strait was dotted with smee holes, vertical tunnels burrowing into the earth from which hot steam and gases leaked.

Many had been belching nonstop since the time of Hoole. Others had since been sealed off as the rock beneath the ice shifted or magma migrated to other locations.

It was these inactive vents that some of the more daring winged denizens of the region called home.

The magma lingering deep beneath the surface supplied the winding channels with a constant source of soothing warmth. The interior of the smee holes was one of the very few places the N'yrthghar's biting chill was barred from entering.

It was a rare luxury to be taken advantage of. A smattering of owls who sought a more favorable abode did exactly that.

Their intentions were pure, but the opposite was true for the short-eared owl siblings who had laid claim to a sizable vent a short distance from the coast.

On a cold, overcast night, the male came swooping in low from the north and plunged into the crater's maw. The jagged spurs of rock flanking the entrance grazed his feathers.

He alighted on the gently sloping floor of the vent and drew a deep breath. Having battled a fierce headwind during the return leg of his journey, he was quite drained despite possessing an adult's endurance.

As his eyes adjusted to the chamber's darkened interior, a familiar figure melted out of the gloom.

"How are you, brother Storm?"

"Exhausted… sister Thorn…" he muttered.

"Your sacrifice was not in vain. Rest for now, and then we shall speak."

Storm walked backwards until he bumped into the northern wall and slumped against it, his breast pulsing in and out. Thorn brought him water in a stone bowl, which he greedily drank.

He recovered from the ordeal in roughly three minutes and could once again stand on his own two feet. Thorn was relieved, yet she soon focused her attention on the matter at hand.

"Have you chosen your target?" she inquired with dark interest.

"Yes, a pygmy owl named Kaelan."

"Perfect. You should have no problem subduing him."

"He prefers to read near the entrance of the retreat. Ambushing him will be quite easy. I assume you have chosen yours as well?"

"Indeed. My target is Heather, a saw-whet owl. She seems to step outside more frequently than her peers. She is unaware of the trap I will set and thus will fall prey to it."

"It is settled then. Tonight, we claim our first victims," he stated in a sinister tone.

"Tonight, we strike," she said with eager maliciousness.

Prior to departing, the ill-intentioned siblings imbibed plenty of refreshing water and gulped down strips of raw vole meat. Their thirst slaked and their bellies full, they both fetched their tools of choice.

"Act swiftly and effectively," they told one another.

"I shall see you soon, brother." "Likewise, sister."

The sooty gray owls shot out of the smee hole and parted ways.

Storm headed north, for his destination, the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat, was located on the Bitter Sea's single central island.

Conversely, Thorn headed south, as her destination, the Glauxian Sisters' Retreat, was situated on Elesmere Island.

In her sharp, curved talons – the reason for her unique name – Thorn clutched a short and sturdy branch. A tough, irregularly-shaped chunk of rock was wedged into the fork at one end, whereas the other end had been carved into a crude but dangerous point.

Storm wielded a similar weapon, though the stone it bore was rounded and smooth, akin to an egg.

The owls flew at a moderate altitude, diving toward the earth as their destinations neared.

The wind was blustery and a meager quantity of snowflakes tumbled out of the sky-clogging mat of clouds overhead.

Storm arrived first and landed within earshot of the male-occupied venue. The ground was cold and hard beneath his feet.

He tucked his weapon beneath his port wing and strolled up to the Retreat. Positioning himself off to one side of the candlelit entrance, he slowed his pounding heart, hushed his breath, and waited.

Thorn arrived at the female-only establishment about ten minutes later. Her weapon concealed by her port wing, she approached the Retreat in much the same manner as her brother, yet she would not have to bide her time.

A plucky female saw-whet owl bundled up in a drab burgundy cloak emerged. She saw Thorn immediately and strolled calmly towards the unknown visitor.

She stopped half a pyte in front of Thorn and drew her hood tighter against her head.

"Welcome to the Retreat of the Glauxian Sisters. Have you come to join our studious society?" she hooted over the howl of the wind.

"To be honest, no."

"Oh. Why are you standing out in the cold then? Don't you have a hollow of your own? Are you lost, perhaps?"

"Since you seem keen to ask me questions, allow me to pose one of my own."

"Go ahead, I suppose."

The oblivious owl was too focused on Thorn's face to notice her left foot rising off the ground and sliding under her wing.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe that Glaux has breathed life into us so that we may serve a particular purpose."

Thorn glanced past her to scan for possible witnesses. Should she be caught in the act, the onlooker would raise the alarm and foil her plan.

Unfortunately for the naïve saw-whet owl, they were alone.

"Ah, I see. Is this what you imagined _your_ fate would be, Sister Heather?" she said threateningly.

"Wait… how do you know my name? Who are-"

In one unavoidable motion Thorn delivered a calculated blow to the owl's skull between her eyes. She uttered a hollow moan that was drowned out by the wind and toppled backwards, unconscious.

"You are too trusting, too vulnerable. You will soon suffer the consequences of a life dedicated to books and pacifism."

Thorn's haunting admission fell on deaf ears, but that obvious detail was irrelevant. She slung the limp owl over her back, transferred the branch to her beak, and flung herself skyward.

The added weight rendered flight more strenuous, but not impossible. The infusion of energy from her earlier meal granted her the strength to carry the load.

Though mild fatigue had set in, she flashed a sly smile as her outlandish dwelling drifted closer and ultimately slid beneath her.

The thin layer of snow crackled and crunched underfoot when she touched down.

She shrugged off the unresponsive saw-whet owl and lowered her into the pit by her leg. Upon releasing her grip Heather fell, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Thorn drifted carefully through the narrow aperture and landed deftly on her feet. Taking a minute to catch her breath, she set the makeshift mace down and proceeded to drag her captive into an adjoining passageway.

First, she stripped off the Glauxian Sister's cloak. She then tore it into strips, binding Heather's legs and with the tough fabric. Lastly, she propped her up against the side of the tunnel.

Thorn moved away to stand under a tiny fracture in the ceiling and tipped her head back. A chain of droplets plopped into her beak, scurrying down and moistening her parched throat.

Planting herself next to Heather, she began idly preening herself to pass the time until her brother's return.

* * *

Having made doubly sure Kaelan was isolated, Storm preemptively tensed his muscles. The moment the unsuspecting pygmy shuffled away from the safety of the Retreat, Storm initiated his ambush.

Pinning the Glauxian Brother to the ground, he clamped his beak shut to silence his shocked scream and subsequent cries for help. He rendered Kaelan unconscious using the same callous method Thorn had.

The trek back to their sheltered dwelling was less arduous and quicker to boot.

"Hello, brother. I'm glad you are safe."

"Did you doubt I would be?"

"Truthfully, no. You are as resilient as I."

"Perhaps more," he teased.

She gave his flank a playful nudge with her hip.

He placed the male next to the female, ripped the cloak into pieces, and tied him up as well.

"That was much less difficult than I expected."

"Why the surprise, brother? These owls are too complacent, too absorbed in mundane pursuits."

"Their modest way of life will cost them dearly."

"Yes. We must wait patiently for them to stir," she quipped.

"Dread and fear shall enslave their minds," he put in.

"We shall subject them to a living daymare, won't we, my ruthless brother?"

"We most certainly will, my merciless sister."

The twisted siblings locked eyes and grinned poisonous grins. The sound of their wicked laughter reverberated within the pit, audible to no one but themselves.

Though Kaelan was incapacitated several minutes after Heather, a mere twenty second gap separated their awakenings.

They blinked groggily and issued muffled groans of discomfort. Fighting off the radiating pain, they fixed their eyes on their captors and struggled to free themselves.

The knotted cloth did not yield and they ceased their squirming.

The female muttered, "Please… let us go… we know not who you are…"

The male demanded, "Why are you doing this to us?"

Thorn smirked as she picked up her mace.

"To prove that we, unlike you devout followers of Glaux, have no reservations when it comes to violence."

Thorn stepped up to Kaelan and stabbed his breast with the conical end of the branch. He cried out in pain and a trickle of blood oozed from the tiny puncture wound.

She stabbed him twice more, once in his starboard flank and once in his belly.

"Please stop… it hurts…" he begged.

Thorn complied and turned towards Heather as she spoke.

"If you kill us, you will regret-"

She gave a chortle of amusement, cutting Heather off.

"Kill you? That would be too easy."

"We are going to torture you instead," Storm finished.

His sister pierced the skin overlying Heather's gizzard with a rapid thrust. Tears welled in her eyes and she issued a pitiful whimper.

A scarlet trail snaked through her feathers and ran down her leg onto the stone floor.

"You are making… a terrible mistake. You will be punished… for your crimes… against us…"

Thorn opened up another circular wound in Heather's neck and the tears began to flow. More hot fluid dribbled out, staining her ivory plumage a deep crimson.

"By who? Your fellow Glauxian Brothers and Sisters? If I remember correctly, they have sworn an oath of nonaggression."

"The likelihood of your rescue is nonexistent. You belong to us now."

The Glauxian students shrank back as the sadistic siblings loomed over them. The torture continued for the remainder of the night.

Once the old wounds healed, they received new punctures at random intervals.

Storm hunted while Thorn stood guard. Her intimidating stare alone was sufficient to dissuade them from attempting to flee.

Storm caught eight mice, six of which he and his sister devoured.

Heather and Kaelan reluctantly consumed the leftover rodents. They chose to keep themselves alive in the hopes that Glaux would heed their pleas for salvation.

As the lavender twilight melted into a glorious dawn, Thorn drifted off to sleep. Storm stayed awake, watching his prisoners twitch fitfully as they slumbered.

The next night, Storm paid the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat a visit and captured a boreal owl named Ambrose. The moment he arrived, Thorn hurried off to the Glauxian Sisters' Retreat and brought back an even fancier prize.

"A female Tyto? I'm impressed."

"Chloe is her name. She is young, less than twelve moons old, but tenacious. I had to bludgeon her twice to immobilize her."

"The end result is the same. Her fate is identical to theirs."

Thorn nodded resolutely. She rested the barn owl's naked, bound form to Kaelan's right.

"Their disappearances will no doubt rouse suspicion among their peers."

Storm's statement was not a warning, but an untroubled observation.

"Then they, too, will come to terms with their own powerlessness. Glaux cannot help them now."

Chloe and Ambrose received their own doses of torture, namely when Storm and Thorn felt the interval between their agonized vocalizations was too long.

A waxing crescent moon shone in the cloudless sky, throwing a slanted beam of silver light into the crater.

The hapless owls quivered in fear whenever their tormentors' cold shadows descended upon them.

It foretold of the searing pain that was to come, pain that assaulted their minds and sapped their willpower.

* * *

To the north and south of the peninsula, gizzard-churning worry gripped the members of both Retreats. They attributed the sudden disappearance of their companions to foul play, for such a strange occurrence was far from normal.

A Glauxian Sister, spurred on by endless concern for her friends, journeyed across the N'ythghar to speak with the Glauxian Brothers.

As the two societies did not engage in regular interaction, her spontaneous arrival bore no favorable outcome. She told them what had happened and was stunned to hear that two of their own had disappeared as well.

In that moment the dire nature of their situation became evident.

They knew nothing save for the fact that their peers had gone missing, and time was of the essence. The two owls returned to their respective establishments, each revealing what the other had said.

They had no choice to seek assistance from an external source. To that end, it was readily apparent who they should contact: the Ga'Hoolian owls.

A Guardian-turned-Glauxian-Sister by the name of Sofia volunteered to make the journey. She departed post-haste, sporting a full belly and blessed by her fellow Sisters.

She halted at the Ice Narrows to recoup her stamina, then flew on to the Island of Hoole. With the Guardians' aid, she was confident they would be found and spared a grim fate.

* * *

The king and queen of Ga'Hoole were partaking in a lovely feast with their daughters. Cleve and a winded masked owl with unkempt feathers entered their hollow unannounced.

"This owl has flown quite a distance. She asked to speak to you specifically."

"I have come… from the Retreat of the Glauxian Sisters… I have urgent news to deliver…" she gasped.

The seven owls relocated to the spacious parliament chamber at once. Cleve gathered up the members of the parliament and the emergency meeting promptly commenced.

"I can sense the agitated quivering of your gizzard from here. Why are you in a state of unrest?" the queen inquired.

Sofia hastily explained how two of her peers, as well as two Glauxian Brothers, had vanished without a trace just a day apart. The monarchs' subordinates shot uneasy glances at one another.

Their king uttered the name of the creature were hesitant to mention.

"This might be the work of a hagsfiend, or at the very least, a decidedly haggish owl. Two or more of those foul creatures may even be the cause."

"Perhaps. These heinous acts are well within a hagsfiend's capabilities."

"It would be foolish of me to assume they aren't in danger. That being said, the identity and whereabouts of them, and their captors, are unknown."

Soren and Pelli stared intensely at each other with their lustrous black eyes, deep in thought.

The Tytos then bored into Sofia with resolute gazes.

"My mate and I will travel to the N'yrthghar and apprehend those responsible. One way or another, we will force them to reveal the location of their prisoners."

"My intuition leads me to believe they will strike a third time. Pelli and I will pose as Glauxian disciples and coerce the culprit or culprits to target us. Then we shall turn the tables on them."

"It is unwise to venture so far away and challenge an unknown foe by ourselves, dear."

"I agree completely."

"Ruby, you shall accompany me to the Glauxian Sisters' Retreat."

Undaunted, the Guardians' most proficient flyer stood tall and fluffed up her feathers.

"It would be my pleasure," she hooted assuredly.

"Cleve, would you object to accompanying Soren?"

"Not at all, Pellimore. Otulissa won't mind looking after our owlets in my absence."

"It is settled then. We will be leaving as soon as possible."

"This meeting is officially adjourned. This incident is to be kept secret until we return. I do not want alarm to spread among the Guardians."

The parliament members nodded and filed out of the chamber. Bubo, Cleve, and Ruby followed their superiors to the armory. Sofia and the three Bs tagged along.

The four owls armed themselves with light, easy-to-carry shortswords to be used offensively or defensively should the need arise.

Bell, Sebastiana, and Blythe bid their parents farewell, as did the grizzled great-horned owl.

"We have faced greater threats than this and survived. Do not worry about us, children."

"Okay, Father."

"Enjoy yourselves and this wonderful night."

"As you wish, Mother."

Sofia and the seasoned Guardians departed immediately. They detoured to Broken Talon Point to hunt, then made a beeline for the Ice Narrows.

Upon crossing over into the N'yrthghar their paths diverged.

Pellimore, Ruby, and Sofia homed in on the female-dominated venue, stealthily entering from the rear.

Tradition forbade the presence of any weapons inside the Retreat's walls, but the circumstances motivated them to grant them an exception.

Likewise, Soren and Cleve slipped inside the male-dominated edifice from the south.

Both parties saw no hagsfiends or owls in the vicinity of the structures and thus felt confident they had not been spotted.

Donning spare cloaks that fit them loosely, Soren and Pelli stationed themselves outside, facing the main entrances. Cleve and Ruby hid in the dimly lit vestibules, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

There was no breeze to muddle the quietude of the area. The Tyto's sensitive hearing detected the soft tapping of snowflakes as they came to rest on the frost-encrusted soil.

Soren and Pelli waited patiently, pretending to be oblivious to their surroundings. Their stoicism paid off.

Eventually they heard the muffled sound of wings churning the air.

The Tytos deduced that the owners of said wings were approximately equal in size to them. In addition, they were average flyers and not particularly able-bodied.

The rushing noises steadily increased in volume, terminated abruptly, and were replaced by crisp footfalls.

 _That's it… come closer…_ Pelli mused to herself. _Closer… one more step… I have you!_

She whirled around and pounced on a female short-eared owl.

Knocked off balance, the latter was driven to the ground. Her mace sailed through the air and landed a few paces away.

Pelli splayed her port talons and applied significant pressure to the female's breast, stifling her ability to inhale.

After several seconds of futile thrashing, the tan-and-maroon owl fell still.

"I… I surrender! Please get off … I can't breathe!"

Pelli complied and stepped down. She dug her starboard talons into the female's midsection to restrain her.

She drew several intense breathes, glaring at Pelli all the while.

"Who… who are you?!"

The Tyto cast off the cloak and gripped her sword's hilt, pointing its tip at the restrained owl's breast.

"I am Pellimore, queen of the Guardians. Who are _you_ , and _where_ are you holding your prisoners?!" she shrieked.

"I won't tell you, not now, not ever!"

"I do not have time for petty games!"

Pelli slid her starboard foot up and clenched her talons around the female's throat. Guttural choking sounds escaped her beak as her consciousness drained away.

"Urgh… I concede… stop… I beg you…"

Pelli loosened her grip just enough to let her airway expand. The short-eared owl broke out into a coughing fit.

Several seconds came and went before she composed herself enough to speak.

"I am Thorn… the owls I captured… are tied up in my home…"

"And where is that?"

"A dormant steam vent… to the west… of the H'rathghar Glacier…"

"You will guide me, or else I shall not hesitate to strangle you again."

Ruby glided over to them and Pelli acknowledged her.

"Excellent work, Pelli. I am thankful to be on your side."

"It was nothing, Ruby."

"It seems not every individual of my kind is cordial," she said flatly.

"Unfortunately," Pelli replied. "Inform the Glauxian Sisters that our mission is almost complete. We will soon free their peers and escort them back here."

Ruby relayed the message and the dark cloud hovering over the Retreat dissipated. Pelli prodded Thorn into the air and the trio of owls headed north.

Hemmed in by a pair of skilled fighters, Thorn dejectedly led them to the smee hole rather than face their wrath. Lo and behold, Soren and Cleve had already been guided there by her brother.

The Tytos shredded the fabric bindings and helped the stricken, weary captives to their feet. Numerous healed wounds marred their bodies and dried blood matted their plumage.

It was a miracle that none of them had contracted an infection.

"This is nothing short of savage," Pelli spat. "You are both haggish in every aspect except physical."

"I believe… I speak for all of us… when I say… we forgive you…" Ambrose began.

"We will pray to Glaux… and ask Him to… mend your broken spirits…" Chloe added weakly.

"You subjected these owls to unrelenting torment, and yet they refuse to hold a grudge. That is a testament to the power of faith."

The siblings failed to formulate any sort of response to Soren's weighty declaration.

Cleve and Ruby detained the short-eared owls while Soren and Pelli escorted the former captives to their respective destinations. The prospect of reuniting with their companions numbed the aching pain and gave them the willpower to fly.

The Glauxian disciples showered the Guardians' leaders with gratitude. Tears of elation were shed by the once-subjugated owls and their companions alike.

"Worry not about them, for we are well-versed in the healing arts. When we have finished treating their wounds, not even scars shall remain."

The Tytos wished them well, bid them heartfelt goodbyes, and rendezvoused with their wardens.

Though the elite emancipation team began to tire they forged onwards, eager to deliver justice.

The four Guardians returned their swords to storage prior to entering the Great Tree. The miscreants were corralled into the parliament room and a second impromptu meeting was held.

The parliament members regarded Storm and Thorn with expressions of regret, disgust, pity, and/or ire.

The siblings felt so oppressed they could barely speak.

The king inquired, "What punishment do you feel is fitting, given the severity of their transgressions?"

The parliament members proposed various suggestions and a consensus was not reached.

"Why don't you end our lives?"

"Just put us out of our misery."

"That would be too lenient, Thorn."

"On top of that, Soren and I have no desire to spill your blood. I have a different resolution in mind."

"What would that be?"

"Moon scalding," she professed laconically. "Your memories will be erased and you will forget who you used to be. In essence, your personalities will be changed irreversibly."

"No… you can't do that… it's not fair!"

"Was your twisted pleasure at their expense fair, Storm?" she retorted. "I have made my decision. Do you concur, dear?"

Soren held her stoic gaze for a moment. He looked at the distraught siblings and spoke, a tinge of melancholy in his tone.

"We cannot simply exile you, nor can we hold you captive indefinitely either. To imprison owls here is an affront to the purpose of this wondrous tree."

He drew a quick breath and added, "I support my mate's decision."

"Once the moon scalding process is complete, we shall determine your fate."

Soren asked, "Do any of you object to our ruling?"

Deafening silence flooded the chamber.

The king solemnly said, "I am sorry it has to be this way."

The queen remarked, "You brought this upon yourselves. You deserve to feel nothing but endless remorse."

Tears short-eared owls hung their heads as tears welled in their eyes.

The meeting was brought to a close and the Great Tree's ruling body dispersed.

The guilt-ridden owls were escorted to an unused hollow high up in the tree whose ceiling sported an elliptical aperture. The few Guardians they slipped by either stared in bewilderment or asked who they were.

Soren and Pelli revealed their names and merely stated: "They have treated their owl brethren in a manner that no owl should ever be treated."

At the monarchs' request, Bubo forged a thin nickel-alloy disc a pyte and a half in diameter, polishing it to a lustrous shine. This disc was placed on the floor of the hollow, taking up most of the space, and the owls were instructed to stand on it.

A piece of clear glass, once part of a grand window in a church built by the Others, was wedged into the hole in the ceiling.

A guard was stationed at the entrance at all times; he or she was tasked with supervising the wrongdoers and making sure they were nourished.

The waxing moon continued to brighten over the next fourteen nights. Its timeless glow cascaded upon them from overhead and was also reflected off the disk beneath them.

Engulfed by the mercurial radiance from all angles, they inevitably succumbed to its mind-altering kiss.

The metamorphosis was divided into three distinct stages; the transformation progressed the fastest during the full moon.

Gradually worsening disorientation constituted the first stage.

In the second, their pupils then turned a milky white hue and their movements became languid.

Lastly, they sank into a deep slumber and did not wake until the moon faded to black.

Observing an entire sunrise restored their eyes to normal and purged the haze from their minds, but the moon-scalding had transformed them permanently.

Jovial and cool-headed, they conducted themselves in a manner resembling that of genuine Guardians. It seemed as though they wanted to befriend every owl residing in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

Before they grew too attached, Soren and Pelli devised the perfect solution. Simple and elegant in nature, it would satisfy both parties.

The Tytos trekked back to the owl realm's frozen northern reaches with their benevolent companions in tow.

They stopped at the Glauxian Brothers' Retreat and introduced them to the reformed Storm. He greeted Ambrose and Kaelan warmly.

They marveled at his upbeat demeanor.

"How did you manage that?" the pygmy asked.

Soren leaned forward and whispered into his ear slit.

"Ah, I see. It's clearly an effective method."

"I concur."

"Storm, on behalf of my companions, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to become a Glauxian Brother? We would be honored to teach you our ways."

"It would be unkind of me to refuse such a generous offer."

"Excellent."

He was gifted his own cloak courtesy of Ambrose. His ivory facial disk glowed with happiness.

He strode proudly into the Retreat, eager. to explore it in its entirety.

"Come back soon!" he called out.

"No promises, but we'll try!" Soren replied.

Storm waved and slipped out of sight, the rest of the Brothers following close behind.

Thorn and the Glauxian Sisters interacted amicably, the former embracing Heather and Chloe. She, too, accepted their proposition.

"Ahh, this is a lovely cloak! Pardon me if I am being slightly too enthusiastic."

"It's quite alright," quipped the saw-whet owl.

Pelli divulged the details of the transformation to her and Chloe. Surprise manifested on their faces as her whispered words flowed into their ear slits.

"Remarkable," the Tyto said. "Your wisdom speaks for itself."

"Thank you. I suppose it does."

"It won't be long until the dawn breaks. We must return to our kingdom," Soren noted.

"Won't you come and visit every so often?"

"If we are not too busy, then yes."

"Understood, Pelli."

"Until we meet again, may Glaux bless you all."

"May Glaux bless you all," they repeated.

Thorn and the other Glauxian Sisters funneled into the Retreat.

The black dome of the night sky softened to a lavender hue and the stars began to dim.

Back at the Great Tree, the weary monarchs settled into their nest and cuddled romantically.

"What an eventful moon this has been, Soren."

"Far from a typical moon, I might add."

"Thanks to us, those owls became a part of the very societies they despised..."

"Imagine that..."

He nuzzled the rim of her facial disk tenderly. She sighed and pulled him closer.

"Good Light, my lovely Pellimore…"

"Good Light, my dear Soren…"

The Tytos nodded off just as the blinding orb of the sun peeked over the eastern horizon.

And so it was that another transition came to pass, preserving the vital balance of the owl realm.

A brand new day commenced in earnest, and what a glorious day it was destined to be.


End file.
